A Miraculous Day
by xxpeircemyheartxx
Summary: After defeating an enemy Chat finally musters up the courage to tell ladybug. how will she react? will they find out the true identities of each other? Now the biggest question will Ladybug return Chat's feelings?
1. Chapter 1

A Miraculous Day

A Ladybug and Chat Noir Fan Fic

Part One: a confession

"Bye, Bye little butterfly," says ladybug cheerfully after defeating her enemy. Turning to Chat Noir she smiles brightly, extending her arm out waiting for them to pound their fists together. Without hesitation Chat Noir smiles back, and pounds his fist against hers. Smiling and laughing they both say together. "Pound it."

The sun is setting, lady bug and chat Noir are on the ground next the Effile Tower. The sky is turning into a beautiful blend of colors. The sun casting a orange glow all around. Chat looks over to ladybug, the orange glow gleaming against her skin. Chats heart races a little and he feels his cheeks flush. Ladybug looks over at chat, his emerald eyes gazing at her. She cant help but blush a little bit and return his gaze, She is quickly saved by a beeping sound. She clears her throat and says concerned ,"Chat we better go." Throwing her yo-yo and about ready to leap away, She's suddenly stopped by a warm grip on her wrist. Chat Noir looking at her with pleading eyes and says in an important tone ,"Ladybug please, Just one second." Ladybug looks at him, Her bluebell eyes in shock. Pleading with Chat, Ladybug reply's ," Chat, you know we don't have much time, what is it?"

Chat clears his throat. He was shocked with himself he was finally going to tell his lady how he finally felt about her. As he opened his mouth his breathing was getting a little bit faster, his heart was beating so fast it was almost distracting. He takes a deep breath and pulls Ladybug close to him. Ladybugs eyes widen. They are now face to face. Chat almost wimps out, but decides to act quickly, before Ladybug pushes him away. Chat finally musters up the courage and says quickly ,"Ladybug….i-i- I'm in love with you." They move away from each other. Chat looks down in shame and turns bright red. Ladybug looks at him in utter shock, She's absolutely dumbfounded. She kind of figured that something was up with Chat but, she never thought he would confess to her. Ladybug looks at chat eyes wide and says quickly ,"Chat I have to go!." She leaps away. Chat hears her leap away and tries hard not to cry, His nails dig into his arm.

Ladybug just gets to her house in time before she switches back to Marinette. Marinette lands face first onto her bed. It squeaks a little and Tiki, flies next to Marinette's ear and says just as confused as Marinette is ,"Now, what was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Miraculous Day

A Ladybug and Chat Noir Fan Fic

Part two: Questions

Ladybug just gets to her house in time before she switches back to Marinette. Marinette lands face first onto her bed. It squeaks a little. Tikki flies next to Marinette's ear and says just as confused as Marinette is ,"Now, what was that?" Marinette slightly lifts her head up. Tikki swiftly moves to Marinette's face, Tikki can't help but chuckle a little bit since Marinette's eyes as wide as an owls, After a few moments of silence Marinette finally musters up some words ,"Tikki, I wish I could tell you…." She shrugs, her gaze moving downwards, After a short pause she continues her thought ,"I guess I always kind of knew but hearing him say it just threw me off." Her mind replaying what chat said to her, "Ladybug….i-i- I'm in love with you." With that thought her mouth falls wide open and she jumps up into a sitting position. Marinette almost yelling ,"TIKKI! OH MY GOD I JUST LEFT CHAT STANDING THERE!"

:With Chat:

Chat's face quickly flushes, his emerald eye starting to swell. His whole body going numb, he couldn't even feel his nails dig into his skin. A few crimson drops trickle down his suit, and slowly goes onto the ground. The splat could've almost been heard from how silent it was. Soon enough Chat had a feeling came over him, His pride was trying to save him some embarrassment. Chat now had the eyes of strangers on him. After a few finally he snaps out of it, his eyes start looking around wildly. All he could see was faces of shocked strangers. :Chat's inner thought: "Not here, I cant do this here." He quickly grabs his baton and leaps away. As he was in the air and could no longer be seen, The tears started to flow. He was so embarrassed, Yet he couldn't hate ladybug. If more then anything he felt hurt. Questions started to overflow his mind. Why? Why didn't she say anything?

:With Marinette:

Marinette practically yelling ,"TIKKI! OH MY GOD I JUST LEFT CHAT STANDING THERE!" She leaps out of bed, and starts franticly looking around for some food for Tikki. Marinette is stopped by the sound of munching, she spots a plate of cookies on her desk. A warm smile crosses her face, "good ol mom and dad." :Marinette's inner thought: Whelp, now I have to wait for Tikki to finish stuffing her face. Marinette lets out a sigh and sits in the matching chair for her desk. To entertain herself she starts swiveling. After a few moments Tikki is finally done. Marinette quickly gets up and without hesitation she states, "Ok, Tikki. SPOTS ON."

After her change Ladybug quickly leaves her house. On her way back to the Effile Tower, Out of the corner of her eye she sees Adrien's house. But, to her surprise she didn't expect to see Chat going through the window, entering into the boys house. She couldn't help but say out loud in shock ,"wait what?! What is Chat doing at Adrien's?" Her curiosity got the better of her and she goes towards the boys house. Staying hidden but, still being able to see she peaks into his window :Ladybug's Inner Thought: "This is so creepy, but oh well im curious." Ladybug almost falls off from where she is standing her eyes grow even wider than before and she almost lets out a squeak.

:With Chat:

After feeling like a lifetime, chat finally returns home. He flies into him window and without seconds to spare Plagg emerges. Plagg felt bad for his boy and felt he had to say something. "You ok kid?" Adrien, stayed silent and standing completely still for a few seconds. His eyes just looking forward and tears at this point just flowing down his face. He continued like this for a few more minutes then after taking a huge deep breath Adrien whips his face. Plagg patiently awaiting his answer and after a few he got it. Adrien looks at Plagg with his emerald eyes, the whites of his eyes a small amount of red, "Plagg, at least M'Lady know how I feel about her now. Honestly, that's all I could really ask for." With his head down, he walks into the bathroom and starts the shower.

:With Ladybug:

"…..DOES THIS MEAN CHAT IS ADREIN!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
